Musou Saber
The is Kamen Rider Gaim/Gaim Yami, Zangetsu, and Bujin Gaim's side weapon, as well as Kamen Rider Fifteen's secondary weapon while in Gaim Arms. Gaim can also summon and utilize this weapon if he assumes Kiwami Arms. The Musou Saber can be used as both a sword, which is known as , and a gun, known as , at the same time. To activate the gun portion, Gaim and Zangetsu pull the yellow tab in the back, allowing them to shoot at any range four times. Combinations For Gaim, the Musou Saber can combine with some of his Arms Weapons to become an alternate mode for more powerful attacks. *Daidaimaru: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html *Pine Iron: *DJ Gun: In Fresh Orange Arms, as Gaim is equipped with two Daidaimarus, he is able to summon two Musou Sabers, allowing him to dual wield a pair of Daidaimaru Naginata Modes. DaidaimaruNaginata.png|Daidaimaru Naginata Mode DJ Gun - Taiken Mode.png|DJ Gun Taiken Mode Fruits Charges By inserting a Lockseed into the and locking it in place, Gaim or Zangetsu can perform a finishing attack, which is announced by the Musou Saber counting . The Musou Saber can count higher to and while combined with the Daidaimaru, even further to , , and while combined with the DJ Gun. *Musou Saber ** : By locking the Ichigo Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he slashes upwards, creating a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai. The kunai then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai, which rain down on Gaim's enemy, detonating as they hit. This can also be done in multiple swings. *Daidaimaru Naginata Mode: ** : By locking the Orange Lockseed, Gaim fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. ** : By locking the Blood Orange Lockseed, Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations; a straight slash version for a single target and a circle slash version for multiple targets. * : TBA * : TBA *DJ Gun Taiken Mode: Unlike the Musou Saber and Daidaimaru Naginata Mode, this weapon requires Gaim to insert a Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay in order to initiate a finishing attack. ** : By locking the Kachidoki Lockseed, Gaim can execute the , where he ignites the blade in flames before unleashing a powerful slash on the enemy. In Kiwami Arms, Gaim performs this attack using the Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, where the ignited blade gains an aura which displays images of fruit that Kiwami Arms can use for their respective Arms Weapons. Musou Slicer.jpg|Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Energy slash ver.) OrangeChargeCloseQuarters.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) gaimclearingwave.png|Orange Charge: Naganita Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) FR Orange Au Lait.png|Fresh Orange Au Lait FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking Ichigo Burst.jpg|Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst Kachidoki Charge 2.png|Kachidoki Charge: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan BO Naginata.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Straight slash ver.) BO round slash.png|Blood Orange Charge: Naginata Musou Slicer (Circle slash ver.) Other finishing attacks * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron before assaulting the target with multiple slashes from the Musou Saber. * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, Gaim ignites the DJ Gun's blade in flames and gains an aura which displays images of fruit that Kiwami Arms can use for their respective Arms Weapons, before unleashing a powerful slash on the enemy. Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan Fruits basket slash.png|Kiwami Au Lait: Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Musou Saber, as well as the Lockseeds and the Sengoku Driver, is provided by . Notes *The design of the Musou Saber's Naginata Mode is similar to the from . *The Musou Saber's design is similar to that of the Ixa Calibur's design. *The Musou Saber bears some resemblance to SB-555H Faiz Edge and SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun, specifically in the act of inserting Lockseeds/Mission Memories to perform the finisher. References IT:Musou Saber Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Arms Weapons